ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2024 film)
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is an upcoming 2024 American live-action/animated fantasy-adventure comedy-drama drug-abuse prevention film starring many of the popular cartoon characters from the late 1920s to modern-day. Financed by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities, produced by Fairview Entertainment for the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, with animation services provided by Walt Disney Animation Studios in partnership with The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, Yowza! Animation, Mercury Filmworks, Bardel Entertainment, A. Film Production A/S, Snipple Animation Studios, Wang Film Productions, Toon City Animation, Rough Draft Korea, Sunwoo Entertainment, Digital eMation, and Duncan Studio, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, the film serves as a remake of the original 1990 TV special. The film will feature the live-action talents of Ross Lynch, Abby Ryder Fortson, Gwyneth Paltrow, and Jon Favreau and the animated voice talents of Alan Tudyk and Bret Iwan among other voice actors. The film's story will be written by Favreau, Sergio Pablos, Mark Dindal, Chris Williams, and Jennifer Lee while the film's screenplay will be written by Lee and Favreau themselves. Both the story and the screenplay for this film are inspired by the script from the original 1990 television special written by Duane Poole and Tom Swale and A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. The film will be produced by Favreau, Brigham Taylor, and Peter Del Vecho with live-action sequences directed by Favreau and animated sequences directed by Pablos, Dindal, Eric Goldberg, and Chris Buck under the supervision of Lee. The story chronicles the exploits of Michael, a young teenage boy who is using marijuana, crack, and bath salts and drinking beer. His younger sister Alice is constantly worried about him because he started acting differently. When Alice's piggy bank goes missing, her cartoon tie-in toys come to life to help her find it. After discovering it in Michael's room along with his stash of drugs, the cartoon characters proceed to work together and take Michael on a fantasy journey to teach him the risks and consequences a life of drug abuse can bring. Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is set to be released in the United States and Canada in 2024 in 2D, Disney Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Coming soon! Cast Live-action humans *Ross Lynch as Michael Druganis, a 17-year-old teenager who is the film's main protagonist. **Iain Armitage as young Michael Druganis *Abby Ryder Fortson as Alice Druganis, Michael's 9-year-old sister. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Lauren Druganis, Michael and Alice's mother. *Jon Favreau as Drew Druganis, Michael and Alice's father and Lauren's husband. *Alan Muruoka as Alan, the current owner of Hooper's Store from Sesame Street. Animated characters *Alan Tudyk as Smoke, an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke who is the film's main antagonist. *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse who is the mascot of Disney and the leader of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Minnie Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse who is Mickey's girlfriend and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, an anthropomorphic white duck who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, an anthropomorphic white duck who is Donald's girlfriend and Minnie's best friend. She is also one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **MacNeille also voices Chip, the fearless, optimistic, feisty, and smarter of the two chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Bill Farmer as Goofy, an anthropomorphic dog who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Farmer also voices Pluto, Mickey's pet dog and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Elizabeth Ann Berg as Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's three nephews who are part of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack, a young female anthropomorphic duck from DuckTales who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Corey Burton as Dale, the dim-witted, anxious, introverted of the two chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack, a tall, muscular, brave, yet clueless duck pilot from DuckTales who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Brad Lennon as Ronald McDonald, a clown who is the mascot of McDonald's and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Zach Callison as Steven Universe, the titular protagonist of Steven Universe and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Estelle as Garnet, the leader of the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst, one of the members of the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl, one of the members of the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Eric Bauza voices the following characters: **Bugs Bunny, an anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit from Looney Tunes who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Daffy Duck, an anthropomorphic black duck from Looney Tunes who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Baby Fozzie, Fozzie Bear's baby counterpart from Muppet Babies who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, an anthropomorphic tan rabbit from Looney Tunes who is Bugs's girlfriend and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, an anthropomorphic pig from Looney Tunes who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, an alicorn pony from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a tomboyish pegasus pony from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Ball also voices Applejack, a hard-working earth pony from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a glamorous unicorn pony from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, a shy and timid pegasus pony from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Libman also voices Pinkie Pie, a hyperactive earth pony from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Twilight's baby dragon assistant from My Little Pony who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Matt Vogel as Big Bird, a 7 feet-tall yellow bird from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Vogel also voices Count von Count, a number-obsessed vampire from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Eric Jacobson voices the following characters: **Bert, a yellow Muppet person with an orange nose and a unibrow from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Grover, a furry blue monster from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Oscar the Grouch, a stubborn, irascible, green grouch from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Peter Linz as Ernie, an orange Muppet person with a red nose from Sesame Street who is best friends with Bert and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Ryan Dillon as Elmo, a red monster with an orange nose from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn, a pink Muppet girl with blonde hair from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Martin P. Robinson as Snuffy, a brown Snuffleupagus from Sesame Street and Big Bird's best friend and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Robinson also voices Telly, a worried, fuschia monster from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *David Rudman as Cookie Monster, a cookie-loving blue monster with googly eyes from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Rudman also voices Baby Bear, a brown bear from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, a 4-year-old Muppet fairy from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe, an orange monster from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita, a light-blue 5-year-old Hispanic monster from Sesame Street and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, a long-haired princess from Tangled who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Olivia Holt serves as Rapunzel's voice double. *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert, a swashbuckler from Tangled who is Rapunzel's husband and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Chris Sanders as Stitch, a mischievous, rambunctious, blue alien from Lilo & Stitch and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Kristen Bell as Anna, the Queen of Arendelle from Frozen who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Olivia Holt serves as Anna's voice double. *Idina Menzel as Elsa, the Protector of the Enchanted Forest from Frozen who is Anna's older sister and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Danielle Bisuti serves as Elsa's voice double. *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, an ice harvester from Frozen who is Anna's husband and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Dee Bradley Baker as Sven, Kristoff's pet reindeer from Frozen who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Baker also voices Baby Animal, Animal's baby counterpart from Muppet Babies who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Josh Gad as Olaf, an anthropomorphic snowman from Frozen who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Pierre Coffin as the Minions, Gru's small, yellow, comical henchmen from Despicable Me who are part of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, an anthropomorphic white rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Fleischer also voices Benny the Cab, an anthropomorphic taxi cab from Who Framed Roger Rabbit who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Elizabeth Banks as Jessica Rabbit, Roger's human wife from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Paul Fusco as Alf, a Melmacian alien from ALF who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin, the leader of the Chipmunks from Alvin and the Chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Bagdasarian Jr. also voices Simon, one of the members of the Chipmunks from Alvin and the Chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Janice Karman voices the following characters: **Theodore, one of the members of the Chipmunks from Alvin and the Chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Brittany, the leader of the Chipettes from Alvin and the Chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Jeanette, one of the members of the Chipettes from Alvin and the Chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Vanessa Chambers as Eleanor, one of the members of the Chipettes from Alvin and the Chipmunks and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Jeremy Shada as Finn, an adventurous human boy from Adventure Time who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *John DiMaggio as Jake, a yellow shapeshifting dog from Adventure Time who is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn, a half-rainbow half-unicorn creature from Adventure Time who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Yang also voices BMO, an anthropomorphic all-in-one electronic device from Adventure Time who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess, the princess of Lumpy Space from Adventure Time who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Frank Welker as Garfield, a lazy fat orange cat from Garfield who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Gregg Berger as Odie, a yellow beagle from Garfield who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle, the owner of Garfield and Odie from Garfield who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Julie Payne as Dr. Liz Wilson, Garfield's veterinarian from Garfield who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Tom Kenny voices the following characters: **Nermal, a small gray tabby cat from Garfield who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **SpongeBob SquarePants, an anthropomorphic yellow sponge from SpongeBob SquarePants who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Gary the Snail, SpongeBob's pet snail from SpongeBob SquarePants who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Rabbit, a yellow rabbit from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Heffer Wolfe, a yellow steer from Rocko's Modern Life who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Grey Delisle as Arlene, a pink stray cat from Garfield who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Matt Danner as Baby Kermit, Kermit the Frog's baby counterpart from Muppet Babies who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Melanie Harrison as Baby Piggy, Miss Piggy's baby counterpart from Muppet Babies who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Benjamin Diskin as Baby Gonzo, Gonzo the Great's baby counterpart from Muppet Babies who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Jessica DiCicco as Summer Penguin, a young purple penguin from Muppet Babies who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, a yellow teddy bear from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Cummings also voices Tigger, a stuffed tiger from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Travis Oates as Piglet, a stuffed piglet from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Peter Cullen as Eeyore, a stuffed donkey from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga, a stuffed kangaroo from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Roo, a stuffed joey from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Owl, a brown owl from Winnie the Pooh who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Kevin Schon as Timon, a meerkat from The Lion King who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, a warthog from The Lion King who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Joel McCrary as Baloo, a big bluish grey, happy-go-lucky, laid-back bear from The Jungle Book who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Christy Altomare as Rebecca Cunningham, a brown female bear from TaleSpin who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *RJ Williams as Kit Cloudkicker, a grown-up version of the TaleSpin bear character based on his DuckTales reboot appearance and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Slimer, a green slimy ghost from Ghostbusters who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, a marshmallow humanoid ghost from Ghostbusters who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Smurfette, a girl Smurf from The Smurfs who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Papa Smurf, the fatherly Smurf chief leader of Smurf Village from The Smurfs who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Hefty Smurf, a strong Smurf from The Smurfs who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Clumsy Smurf, a clumsy accident-prone Smurf from The Smurfs who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *TBA as Brainy Smurf, a book-smart Smurf from The Smurfs who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Omar Benson Miller as Raphael, the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Ben Schwartz as Leonardo, one of the members of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Brandon Mychal Smith as Michelangelo, one of the members of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Josh Brener as Donatello, one of the members of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, an anthropomorphic, dim-witted, pink starfish from SpongeBob SquarePants who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, an anthropomorphic, irascible octopus from SpongeBob SquarePants who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Amanda Leighton as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls from The Powerpuff Girls and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Kristen Li as Bubbles, one of the Powerpuff Girls from The Powerpuff Girls and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup, one of the Powerpuff Girls from The Powerpuff Girls and one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko, an anthropomorphic wallaby from Rocko's Modern Life who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Alazraqui also voices Spunky, Rocko's pet dog from Rocko's Modern Life who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Doug Lawrence as Filburt, an anthropomorphic turtle from Rocko's Modern Life who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. *Spike Brandt as Tom, a gray and white cat from Tom and Jerry who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. **Brandt also voices Jerry, a brown mouse from Tom and Jerry who is one of the members of the Cartoon All-Stars. More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Filming Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Visual effects Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcript Gallery Trivia Differences between the TV special and the movie *There are more characters used for the movie version. For instance, The Chipettes, Lola Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Garnet, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Hello Kitty, Casper the Friendly Ghost, and Despicable Me's Minions are added in as well as Mickey Mouse, Ronald McDonald, and Big Bird. *More information on Michael and his family are altered and revealed in the movie version: **The family name is Druganis. **The real names for Michael's parents are Lauren and Drew respectively. **In the original 1990 television special, Michael's younger sister was named Corey. In the movie, however, her name is now Alice. *Smoke is much more menacing, more deadly, and more manipulative in this movie. More coming soon! Credits Ratings poll What do you think of the 2024 live-action/animated feature-length remake of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue? Perfect! (10/10) Amazing! (9/10) Great! (8/10) Good. (7/10) Eh, it's okay. (6/10) Meh. (5/10) Boring. (4/10) This is bad. (3/10) This is abysmal! (2/10) This is terrible! (1/10) Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Remakes Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Live-Action/Animated Remakes Category:Educational films Category:Films about drugs Category:McDonald's sponsorships Category:Upcoming films Category:Crossover films Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Animated films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Specials Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-Adventure films